Sempre e per sempre
by police3612
Summary: Ambientato dopo 1x07 Hope è una persona straordinaria, ma è comunque ancora una adolescente ed ha bisogno di una guida, di una famiglia.


Sempre e per sempre.

**N.B. Legacies e i suoi personaggi appartengono a Julie Plec.**

**Ciao! Ho guardato questa serie e da subito mi è piaciuta tantissimo, (infatti non vedo l'ora che inizi la seconda stagione!) così ho deciso di scriverci una fanfiction. Spero vi piaccia! Buon divertimento e R&R P.S. Per esigenza creativa fate finta che durante la puntata 1x07 Caroline si trova nella scuola.**

Mentre Hope faceva l'incantesimo per intrappolare Alaric nel suo ufficio, in modo da poter tornare dal Necromante e scoprire qualcosa su suo padre, sapeva che si sarebbe arrabbiato, quello che non immaginava è quanto. Ora lei è li, fuori dalla cella a piangere incessantemente, sia perchè sa di aver fatto un grosso casino stavolta, sia per quello che ha appena appreso su suo padre. Nel frattempo il preside è ancora bloccato e sapendo che nessuno può rompere la magia se non la stessa Hope, chiama qualcuno che può almeno assicurarsi che la ragazza stia bene.

A: Dai Emma, andiamo rispondi al cellulare.

Spera che lei risponda presto, mentre cammina ansiosamente su e giù per la stanza, finalmente al terzo squillo lei afferra il telefono.

E: Ric, ciao che succede?

A: Emma, necessito del tuo aiuto, Hope è nei sotterranei con l'ultimo mostro, vuole così tanto delle risposte su suo padre che sta agendo in modo spericolato, senza pensare, ho bisogno che tu ti assicuri che stia bene

E: Certo, Ric, vado subito.

Dice lei mentre si precipita verso la stanza indicata, afferrando, per sicurezza, una siringa di sedativo.

E: Tu dove sei?

A: Hope mi ha rinchiuso nel mio ufficio

E: Oh, d'accordo ci penso io

A: Prenditi cura della mia ragazza

E: Lo farò.

Non ci vuole molto affinchè l'insegnante arrivi nei sotterranei e la vista che le si presenta davanti è a dir poco straziante: la cella è vuota e Hope è raggomitolata in ginocchio, in preda ad un crollo emotivo. Emma non perde tempo e subito si precipita in soccorso della ragazza, la abbraccia ed inizia a sussurrargli parole confortanti. Sa che molto probabilmente dovrà darle quel sedativo, viste le condizioni in cui è dubita che si riuscirà a calmare da sola, ma prima cerca di metterla almeno nelle condizioni in cui può sciogliere l'incantesimo che tiene bloccato le porte dell'ufficio di Alaric. Quando il pianto di un adolescente si riduce ad alcuni singhiozzi ed il suo tremito si placa relativamente, Emma l'aiuta con calma ad alzalsi, poi mettendole un braccio intorno la conduce di sopra.

E: tesoro, lo so che in questo momento stai soffrendo, e non te lo chiederei, se non fosse davvero importante, ma devi fare uno sforzo e loberare Alaric, va bene?

Hope non da alcun segno di aver riconosciuto le parole dell'altra donna, sembrando completamente vuota, facendo si che Emma inizi a pensare che forse non l'ha sentita e che deve ripeterglielo nuovamente e sta anche quasi per farlo quando la ragazza alza la mano e borbotta alcune parole, liberando le porte dalla chiusura forzata. Ric le raggiunge immediatamente ed Emma incapace di sopportare più la vista di una coppia cosi sofferente ed esausta e sapendo che può riprendersi solo riposando, tira fuori il sedativo e glielo inietta nel collo, facendola cadere addormentata, tra le braccia dell'uomo che considera come un padre e che la considera come una figlia, in pochi secondi. La prima cosa che la ragazza nota,alcune ore dopo, svegliandosi nella sua stanza è che ci sono Alaric e Caroline al suo capezzale e che sembrano preoccupati. Inevitabilmente, per il modo in cui la stanno osservando, come falchi, si accorgono immediatamente del suo risveglio e mentre Caroline va a prendere dell'acqua per farle schiarire la gola, il preside inizia con la sua raffica di domande.

A: Stai bene? Cosa ti è passato per la testa? Hai la minima idea di quanto sia stato pericoloso quello che hai fatto?

Hope non fa in tempo a rispondere a nessuna delle domande poichè ritorna l'altra donna che porgendole il bicchiere fa presente all'uomo che i suoi rimproveri possono aspettare e gli dice di darle un pò di tregua, cosa per la quale l'adolescente si appunta, mentalmente, di ringraziarla più tardi. Tuttavia c'è ancora qualcosa che la disturba: è vero Alaric è arrabbiato, ma nel suo tono c'è soprattutto preoccupazione e paura?! La stessa che si vede negli occhi della madre delle gemelle e questo la spaventa come poche cose fanno; visto che se si comportano così vuol dire che gli importa,e se gli importa sono in pericolo, chiunque le vuole bene fin da prima della sua nascita non se le mai passata un granchè, ed alcuni sono addirittura morti, vedi sua madre e suo padre, vuole proteggerli e per farlo usa l'unico modo che conosce cioè allontanarli da lei e sa che non se ne andranno semplicemente se glielo chiede, cosi si prepara ad utilizzare l'atteggiamento più spietato che ha, deve ferirli per salvarli, quello che non ha ancora capito è che neanche questo li allontanerà, perchè loro sono li per lei, e affronteranno tutto insieme comunque vada. I due adulti si accorgono che c'è qualcosa che le frulla per la testa e provano a spingerla a rivelargli di cosa si tratta, ma come iniziano a farle un po di pressione Hope si chiude a riccio, mettendo in mostra quel suo solito atteggiamento tinto di finta indifferenza. Alaric spinto al limite dalle sue emozioni dall'ultima frase sprezzante e sarcastica della giovane, si precipita fuori dalla stanza avendo perso il controllo sulle sue azioni e sapendo di non potersi impedire di scuoterla fino a che capisca che non gliene frega niente se gli dice le cose più cattive dell'universo o se lo rinchiude nuovamente nel suo ufficio con un incantesimo o se fa qualche altra azione malvagia, lui sarà li a salvarla che lo voglia o no. Lo stesso Klaus Mikaelson è stato capace, dopo tutto quello che ha fatto, di cambiare perchè consapevole del fatto che sua figlia è una persona buona e merita la salvezza, nessuno può affermare il contrario, neanche la stessa Hope. Nel frattempo Caroline accorgendosi di non poter arrivare da nessuna parte mentre l'adolescente è cosi sconvolta decide di lasciarle del tempo per calmarsi, per poi riprovare ad avviare una conversazione con lei in seguito, si assicura però di dire alla ragazza che la sua porta è sempre aperta nel caso vuole essere lei a parlarle per prima. Lei non lo fà e cosi Caroline va a cercarla e la trova mentre passeggia tra i boschi

C: Hope ti va di parlare?

Chiede gentilmente cercando di convincerla ad aprirsi.

H: no!

La breve risposta fa tentennare la donna più anzianache però riacquista terreno molto rapidamente.

C: va bene, non c'è bisogno che parli, basta che mi ascolti. ho conosciuto tuo padre parecchie decine di anni fa, e all'inizio anchio pensavo fosse una persona cattiva che non potesse mai trovare la redenzione per tutte le sue orribili azioni ma poi sei nata tu, e Niklaus è cambiato in meglio, tutto perchè ti amava e sono sicura che lo fa ancora ovunque sia.

L'adolescente ha le lacrime agli occhi, ma si rifiuta ostinatamente di farle cadere facendo si che Caroline decida di passare al piano B. Una volta sola nella privacy del suo ufficio tira fuori il suo cellulare e chiama l'unica persona che potrà superare le barriere della ragazza, ovvero sua zia Freya.

C: ciao Freya, come vanno le cose?

F: ciao Caroline, qui va tutto bene e a te? Hope?

Il tono della strega è abbastanza stupito, l'altra bionda non l'ha mai chiamata per scambiare convenevoli.

C: anche qui va tutto bene, per quanto riguarda Hope è proprio per lei che ti sto chiamando.

F: che succede a Hope?

C: lei sta bene fisicamente...

F: sono sulla strada, neparliamo da vicino, sto arrivando!

C: va bene, ti aspetto!

L' arrivo di Freya, qualche ora più tardi, non può essere confuso visto che tutti gli studenti spostano la propria attenzione da quello che stavano facendo alla nuova arrivata, dopottutto non capita tutti i giorni che un'altra Mikaelson nonchè primogenita e quindi una delle streghe più potenti dell'universo si presenti alla Salvatore School. In questo momento però Freya è solo una zia preoccupata e si precipita nell'ufficiodi Alaric e Caroline, trovando solo quest'ultima, per scoprire cosa sta succedendo con sua nipote.

F: Caroline, che succede?

C: Freya benvenuta, siediti.

Una volta fatta sedere la strega Caroline, gli racconta tutta la storia guardando mentre la sua faccia passa da confusa a preoccupata ad arrabbiata per poi ritornare preoccupata. Non appena la preside termina la storia, Freya si precipita nella stanza della nipote, ha davvero bisogno di parlarle prima che la situazione peggiori. Trova la porta della camera chiusa e bloccata cosi bussa aspettando e non trovano risposta.

F: Hope, apri!

H: va via!

F: non posso farlo, dobbiamo parlare, apri la porta

H: no, lasciami in pace, non voglio parlare con te, non voglio parlare con nessuno!

F: peccato perchè parleremo, ora apri, non costringermi ad aprire la porta con la magia Hope.

Hope apre la porta ma poi torna a sedersi sul suo lette voltando le spalle alla zia mettendo ben in chiaro che non è disposta a parlare, Freya però non è disposta a lasciar perdere.

F: se non vuoi parlare per me va bene, ma ascolterai quello che ho da dire e poi mi spiegherai perchè mai sei stata cosi stupida ed irresponsabile...

H: volevo solo sapere qualcosa su mio padre

F: Hope tesoro, lo so che ti manca Klaus, manca a tutti noi, ma lui non vorrebbe che tu ti mettessi in pericoloe io non permetterò che tu lo faccia, non possiamo perderti, sei troppo importante

H: mi stai dicendo un mucchio di bugie, a nessuno di voi importa di me e tu sei qui solo perchè hai paura che perda il controllo e che faccia danni con la magia

F: Hope, ma che stai dicendo, certo che mi importa di te, che ci importa, voglio solo aiutarti, vedo che stai soffrendo.

H: mi mancano solo mamma e papà

F: lo so che ti mancano e so che non potremo mai sostituili ma io, Rebekan e Kal siamo comunque la tua famiglia, e siamo al tuo fianco.

H: no, non potete starmi vicino, tutti quelli che lo fanno finiscono per fare sempre una brutta fine

F: questo è assolutamente falso e tu lo sai, è poi se il tuo piano è mettere su una facciata e usare il tuo atteggiamento per allontanarci, sono spiacente di informarti, che non succederà mai, noi siamo Mikaelson affronteremo tutto insieme, come una famiglia, sempre e per sempre.

Finalmente Hope smette di pensare al suo assurdo piano di allontanare la sua famiglia per proteggerla e si abbandona al conforto che le offre sua zia Freya, lanciandosi nel suo abbraccio e piangendo mentre sua zia le accarezza i capelli e le dice quanto sia magnifica. Il momento viene interrotto da Alaric, diversi minuti dopo, che si è calmato ed è pronto a parlare con Hope.

A: Hope, penso che tua zia ti abbia già fatto la ramanzina su quanto siano state sconsiderate le tue azioni, quindi ti chiederò solo di promettermi di non metterti più in pericolo cosi, mi hai spaventato.

H: lo prometto, preside Saltzman, e poi non credo che zia Freya sarebbe molto contenta se lo facessi.

A: bene perchè non lo sarei neanche io, ora passando alle conseguenze del tuo incantesimo per bloccarmi nel mio ufficio, credo che la biblioteca abbia bisogno di una ripulita.

Alaric da un breve abbraccio alla ragazza poi sorride avvicinandosi alla porta sapendo che la sua prossima affermazione susciterà non poche proteste da parte delle giovane

A: ah Hope, quasi dimenticavo, la libreria dovrai pulirla senza l'aiuto della magia

H: andiamo preside Saltzman

A: buon lavoro Hope.

La ragazza sospira sapendo che l'aspetta una lunga giornata tra i libri polverosi, ma poi sorride perchè si sente amata e protetta dalla sua famiglia che le è accanto sempre e per sempre.


End file.
